


We Needed A New Start (And I'm Happy I Found You There)

by Imtired_ofY0URBS



Series: Stardew Valley - Xochil Farm [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Don't expect much buddys, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont knoowww anymorree, I wouldve put more character tags but i got tired halfway through and oop-, Jkjk, Multi, So anyways Forest Farm, So yeah expect a little bit of mourning in this, Spanish Farmers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Main is Female Player, There is some spanish text here as well but i'll put the translations in cuz yknow, This is actually my first fic here oop-, Three Farmer Characters, Weird update schedule, im generous like that hehe, no beta we die like men, okay im gonna do the rest of the shit here by love you bye okay bye love you bye, there's a bit of character plot and shit, they're siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtired_ofY0URBS/pseuds/Imtired_ofY0URBS
Summary: “I want- I just want him back,” Maria sobs, pressing her face into Vera’s chest harder than before. “I just want our big brother back, Vera, I just-!”“Shh,” Vera tries to comfort through her own tears, bringing one hand up to cradle the back of her sister's head and the other to grip Liam's. “Shh, Maria. It’s okay, mi pequeña estrella, we know, mi estrella, we know.”-------When a tragedy drags her family down into despair, Vera finds herself thumbing at the letter her abuelo had given her at a young age. As she reads it and realizes just what this could mean for her and her two siblings, she begins to yearn for a new phase in her life that's filled with relaxation and new beginnings.Hopefully, Stardew Valley, the home of Xochil Farm, will bring good fortune to her, her brother, and her sister.-------Ratings may change later on in the fic, since, y'know, relationships happen. Hehe.
Relationships: Abigail & Original Female Character(s) (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily & Original Female Character(s) (Stardew Valley), Haley & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah & Original Male Character(s) (Stardew Valley), Maru & Original Male Character(s) (Stardew Valley), Penny & Original Female Character(s) (Stardew Valley), Sam & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Original Male Character(s), Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Original Male Character(s) (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stardew Valley - Xochil Farm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	We Needed A New Start (And I'm Happy I Found You There)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyooo this my new thingy make of it what you will but honestly im just posting it here because im a stupid piece 'o shit like that 
> 
> have fun reading this and make sure to comment

Their brother was dead. 

_“It should’ve been me!”_ Her sister wails into her chest, tears, snot, and saliva all gathering up on the skin of her bosom and the edge of her shirt. “ _I_ should’ve died, not- not my big brother, not Elijah!” 

Elijah and Maria had gone to war, they’d been drafted. Her youngest brother was a nurse, he was needed in the hospitals and he was the last of the family, so he was not allowed to enter the war, they had told him. 

_“No,”_ Her youngest brother shakily whispers into their sisters shoulder, his arms wrapped around Maria’s torso and his chest pressing against her back -- his hands gripped at her own arms, she could feel them trembling. “No, Elijah wouldn’t have wanted that, Maria.” 

They had just put Vera on leave, based off of her injury of losing a hand -- a hand that she managed to get back with technology granting her a prosthetic. They awarded her with a purple heart -- she had been barely settling down, getting used to her new hand, her new peaceful life, when she got the news that her brother died and her sister was being discharged. 

Her sister had lost hearing in one ear and had to recover from broken and fractured bones for months, her brother had died, Vera and Liam were left with the aftermath. 

“I want- I just want him back,” Maria sobs, pressing her face into Vera’s chest harder than before. “I just want our big brother back, Vera, I just-!” 

“Shh,” Vera tries to comfort through her own tears, bringing one hand up to cradle the back of her sister's head and the other to grip Liam's. “Shh, Maria. It’s okay, mi pequeña estrella, we know, mi estrella, we know.” 

They stay there, on the kitchen floor, crying and weeping and calling out their dead brothers name. They mourn, they scream, trying to express the hole that’s left in their souls with the death of their brother. 

They end up sleeping like this, Liam curling around the back of Maria, his long arms managing to come around the mid of her own back as well. Vera cradles her sisters head, looping her arm around Maria and Liam as much as she can even with arms shorter than Liam’s. And Maria lays, face squished against her chest and hands softly gripping at Vera’s tear and snot stained shirt. 

When they wake up to the sounds of birds singing and a fly buzzing around their ears, they wake with groans of pain, and cracks of bone from their misuse of the floor.

It’s not until the end of the season that Vera finds herself sitting on the edge of her bed, staring down at the letter her abuelo had given her and Elijah when they were little -- he would’ve given it to Maria and Liam to, if he were able to but unfortunately he had passed when Maria was three years old and Liam was two. But Vera and Elijah were six and nine at the time, they were able to comprhend death at those ages and so they carried the letter back home with them and put the meaningful gift inside of a wooden box. It had been forgotten for a while until now. 

What a sweet man abuelo had been to her and her siblings. Always loving and caring, even in his old and weary age. She opened the letter, her eyes dragging along the lines of his delicate cursive.

“Oh,” She breathes out, realizing what their abuelos farmhouse could mean for her and her family. _“Dios mío-_ Liam, Maria!”

“Coming!” 

Maria walks through the door, a little droopy, and the embodiment of what Liam and Vera were trying to conceal. But her baby sister had been there to watch the light of their brothers eyes go out, so Vera can’t blame her for feeling and looking miserable; for they were. Maria drops down on the bed next to her, resting her head on Vera’s shoulder as they wait for Liam. 

When he walks through the door, Vera blurts out, “New beginnings!” While waving around the letter. 

“What?” Liam asks, grabbing the letter from her and staring down at the writing. He blinks down at it before looking back at her, “This is from abuelo.” 

_“¿Qué?”_ Maria exclaimed, incredulous with their discovery. 

“And he left us a farmhouse? Xochil Farm?” 

“Yes,” Vera confirms, a small smile playing at her lips. “I think we should go there, become farmers, take a break, get some sunshine and fresh air instead of polluted city air.”

“But-” Liam starts, but is interrupted by Maria. 

“That’d be…” She begins, grabbing the letter and quickly skimming it the letter and then absentmindedly nodding her head. “...yeah, that’d be nice.” 

Liam stares after them, and Vera smiles up at him. “Do you think we could do this together, Liam?” 

He stays quiet, a thoughtful scrunched up look to his face. Then, his nose twitches and Liam sighs, “I did quit my job already at that shitty hospital, so I might as well start packing for the trip.” 

Maria stands hugging Liam, there are some quiet tears on her face as she does. “What did I do to deserve such good brothers?” Vera notices the plural and can't help but smile sadly at her sisters back. 

Liam lifts the shorter girl up and throws her onto the bed with a soft grin. “Don’t you know, Maria? You were born.” 

“Awww,” Vera coos, standing up and lifting her younger (but much taller) brother into the air -- only a few inches, but still. “What a sweet little brother we were granted, huh, Maria?” Vera coats Liam in kisses, ignoring his groans of annoyance and her own cheesy words. 

“You do this _all the time,_ Vera, _stoooop.”_ He overpowers her when she lets him down and throws her on the bed with Maria. 

“Wait wait _wait wait, Liam noo- AH!”_

Liam belly flops on top of them, Maria wheezes out a small laugh, choking on what little air she has and Vera cries out before laughing with her. She circles her arm around her big little brother and turns her face to the side to press it against her sister's shoulder. 

For a couple of seconds they feel even a little bit happy. _This would feel more complete with Elijah here,_ Vera thinks, and sees from their expressions that her siblings think it too. 

“I don’t think I tell you guys enough how much I love you,” Maria suddenly says into Liam’s collarbone, her nose smushed against his shoulder. She moves her head to look at Vera, her brown green eyes gleaming with unshed tears. “I think maybe we should make it a tradition to say, ‘I love you’ to each other at least once a day, not even through words but through actions too, y’know? It sounds like something Elijah would want us to do. So...I love you, _hermanos_.” 

“That’s a good idea,” Vera whispers, pressing a kiss to her baby sister's forehead and then one on her baby brother's cheek. “I love you both.” 

“I love you guys.” Liam squeezes them in his strong arms and then stands, a soft smile on his face as he looks down at them. “So, we’re moving into Xochil on the first of spring, then?” 

“Wait,” Maria exclaims, shooting up and onto her own feet, “that’s in, like, a day!” 

“Yep,” Vera chirps, dropping to the floor and dragging out her blue suitcase. 

“Fuck, I need to pack!” 

Vera lets out a single laugh at her sister's words, opening up her suitcase and then turning to her dresser. 

“Uh...shit, I need to do that too, actually,” Liam quietly says, running out of the room with hard thumps to the ground. 

_I hope,_ Vera thinks, folding her overalls into her bag, _I really, really,_ really _, hope that this works for us._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Mi pequeña estrella - My little star  
> Mi estrella - my star  
> Abuelo - Grandfather, Grandpa, Grandpappy (lol)  
> Dios mío - My God  
> ¿Qué? - What?  
> Xochil - Flower  
> Hermanos - siblings, brothers (in spanish you refer to a group of something in the male pronoun because that's just how it is i guess -- well actually, unless it's a group of women/girls than it's the female pronoun thingy) 
> 
> ~~~~-~~~~
> 
> ANYWAYS hope you are intrigued or something like that idk im just posting this here cuz i just want to be like, 'yeah heck yeah im posting it, im writing it, im havin the time of my life, babyyy' 
> 
> Sorry that this was cheesy but i felt bad making them lose their brother in the gotoro empire war and i just mmmmf- 
> 
> see ya next chapter mwah mwah love you


End file.
